spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SimonAnderson23/SpongeBob Fanon Reading: Planks a ton!
Hellooooo, and welcome TO….. Wait, I'm not doing a video! Hey, more reading YEAH! Before I even begin, I'd like to plank a ton to Topher for restoring the thread. cwatididtharlulz TOPHER: Planks a ton? Okay, let's see what's here... MAU5: Let's scheck this out, shall we?" SIMON: Something great, or my money back! *planks a ton has very little popularity. TOPHER: Really? You start it off with that? MAU5: http://images.wikia.com/brutallegend/images/8/8c/You_Don't_Say.jpg SIMON: I have this feel that should be in the trivia. Oh, wait, this author doesn't know how to spell trivia. Well, too bad! *It's eight oclock the usaul time when plankton steals the formular TOPHER: What's an oclock, and how is it usaul for Plankton to steal a formular at the time? SIMON: This line makes it seem like somebody who's a fan of Mr. Krabs wrote it, he always goes formular. That, or it is a spelling mistake that was made from spending two seconds on it. In fact, I bet spending more than a millisecond on a piece of work would surprise this author. *but wa da he is not there "ok i've heard much narrator let me talk"said mr krabs amused that plankton isn't there he hears patrick screaming saying "AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH " TOPHER: Wa da? Mr. Krabs just broke the fourth wall. Who writes out screaming? It's redundant! SIMON: Wait, is Topher screaming? That's what I thought from the bold! I don't know...... *krabs:"what is it now patrick". TOPHER: That wasn't a question. MAU5: ...dat grammar... *patrick'"aaahhahahahahahhahaooooooahoahoahohaoahoa"' 'SIMON: My reaction to Da Nerd's reaction to Patrick's reaction to the missing wood. MAU5: That's my reaction to this fanfic *'the woooood it is gone the wood that i eat for breakfast "' *mr krabs"you eat wood " TOPHER: Mr. Krabs, what is up with your lack of question marks? SIMON: I don't think he was paying attention in grammar class, LIKE THE AUTHOR!!!!! *patrick" sometimes rocks but thats in special days" TOPHER: On. That's on special days. MAU5: Oh my hell... *karbs and patrick looking from the window finding that plankton was cutting trees and collecting wood. TOPHER: Karbs? I thought he was Krabs. What window? This is just all over the place! SIMON: I think he means Carbs, as in Carbohydrates? I don't know, but that character should have a page here at the wiki. MAU5: This grammar is just shit-awful. I feel bad for the Grammar Nazis. *krabs : what is he up to now. spongebob me boy TOPHER: 'SpongeBob? And seriously, Krabs, ''you ''need to learn how to ask a question! SIMON: Couldn't agree more, I'm seriously starting to think I am right about Mr. Krabs not paying attention in school. I mean, a first grader would know what a question mark was! *spongebob coming from nowhere "yes sir wada ya want" TOPHER: This is just a new low of no-capitals on SpongeBob's name. And really, was this kid's question key broke? ''Who is this guy?'' SIMON: I think he's Lordmakeup, which is interesting as this is the last thing he ever did. Good, because I wouldn't want to see anymore work by this guy. krabs: plakton is collecting wood see what he is up to TOPHER: Plakton? Oh, and now his period key broke. SIMON: I wonder if this kid is the Angry German Kid, he also breaks his keys a lot. *spongebob:ok MAU5: Uh... *then they both lokk at patrik eating wood" delicioous" TOPHER: This dude has a glitchy keyboard. SIMON: Wait, it's breakfast time? I'll be right back, getting some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. ......... Back! Let's continue reading. * patrick"what it is delicious' MAU5: ...dafuq? *plankton 'KAREN babe you know that my cousin fergy got the doctor job. MAU5: Dat joke...it's like a f***ing old black-and-white sitcom joke. ''Seriously!?'' TOPHER: How did Plankton get here? *spongebob writes fergy got a doctors job TOPHER: You'd think he would spell it Fergie... wait, is Plankton related to Stacy Ferguson? *after time TOPHER: Wha? *you got evidence said krabs MAU5: I've got evidence of this story's lameness, I can tell you that. TOPHER: Oh, now his quotation mark key broke. SIMON: Eventually his vowel keys will break, nd thn th stry wll nt me ny sns t ll. Sorry, got a new keyboard. *it was written on the paper *fergy *karen *xoxo MAU5: Fergy x Karen. Oh hell no... *mischief *spongebob: the clues says fkxm. TOPHER: No, they say Fergy, Karen, XOXO, Mischief. SIMON: That's what I see too, I wonder what is up with SpongeBob's eyes. *KRABS holding plankton :whattt thats it wat are you up to plankton '''TOPHER: '''What? How did Plankton get here? *plankton : ok i'll say i am doing the fkxm *what TOPHER: Same here. MAU5: "What" completely sums up my reaction to this story. SIMON: If DN was not as upset as he was, maybe he would use his trademark (wat) picture! *a fkxm is a game in camp who collects more wood wins . TOPHER: So does who gets the ''most ''wood lose? MAU5: What is this I don't even -''' *krabs looking in a crazy look "hhahhaahahahahahhahahahahahaheyyeywyeyey MAU5: '''After reading this story, I agree with Mr. Krabs on this one. TOPHER: Um... what? SIMON: My reaction to DN wanting to be blocked. *This episode was banned worldwide for little popularity SIMON: I thought Season 8 was banned worldwide for little popularity, but luckily they fixed that. However, I think that THIS is an episode that should STAY banned. TOPHER: Because of little popularity, or because it is terrible? This episode is just weird. The name has nothing to do with the episode, the dude had the weirdest grammar ever, and... Ugh, this episode just sucks. That's all I'm gonna say. Bye. MAU5: I can see why. This episode is shit. SIMON: And that's how it ends, with everyone having the same opinion! See you next time! 'Important Things' 'Simon ' Topher 'Mau5 ' Category:Blog posts